Celo'gnaritas'Subnoto
Biography Early Years Celo'gnaritas'Subnoto, otherwise known as Celo, comes from Rhigar, a Chiss colony world beyond the outer rim; it also is a part of the Chiss Ascendancy. At a very early age, Celo enjoyed playing games of hide and go seek along with dressing up and impersonating other people. His parents let him pursue what he wished throughout his childhood, but was quickly brought up in the ways of his people concurrently. One of the major attributes of the Chiss people he learned early on is to conceal all of your thoughts and feelings, and extremely rarely show your true intent to anyone; the typical cool and disciplined manner of the Chiss. Personally he learned being physically fit was also a major aspect to obtain in his life. Training the body to stay in shape started at a very early age usually, and even moreso when endeavoring to serve in the Chiss Expansionary Fleet. It was quickly impressed on him the importance of his culture and heritage along with the philosophy every being should be prepared to defend themselves and their family. Those unwilling to defend themselves were seen as 'lesser' in society to the extent of being a major character flaw. Setting his family apart from others is the fact that both of his parents were involved in the government's bureaucracy. Many sessions at home taught him what his parents did while he was young, so when the time came he could also rise to where they were. Advanced Learning Years In his advanced years of schooling, Celo took a passion to military tactics from attending classes to actual wargame strategy simulations. He quickly filled his pastime with military tactics games along with his friends, and every game they played became even more complex. Different games would inclue him dressing up as different people and hiding in a very complex game of laser tag, honing his skills of tactical doctrine along with blending into a situation. As with many people on his planet, they are highly perceptive and Celo is no exception. Through schooling and from his parents he was taught that while athletics and combat were excellent, the mind needed to be trained as well. His advanced schooling is where he learned advanced military doctrine, cryptography, and alternative military methods (A favorite of Celo's to go along with the combat games), artistic appreciation, security of various forms, and the political arc of combat. The last was strongly encouraged by his parents, and as he has a lot of previous encouragement, it was easy for him to grasp. Once he completed his advanced training, he entered into the sevice of the Chiss Expansionary Defense Force (CEDF) at age 20. As all males are required to serve either in the military or public service; he wished to serve on the front line and make it a career. This is where he received his initial military training at the Academy on Rhigar, including heightened skills of perception, intellect, subversion, tactics, and strength. Everyone was required to specialize in a certain area, and Celo chose total warfare doctrine, encompassing all aspects of combat. Along with the total warfare doctrine came the requirement of understanding all their allies and enemies. To that extent he gained a great deal of knowledge about alien cultures. CEDF Service For years he was placed as a tactician on various ships and commands throughout the Chiss Expansionary Fleet, a division of the CEDF. His adeptness at being able to bring all elements of warfare, economical, political, and military, using the core competencies and superiority in every realm to the fight placed him as one of the best tacticians throughout the Chiss Ascendancy. At the age of 35, he was assigned to a recon force to search out beyond their known worlds to evaluate possible threats to their home world defense. This gave the young leader the ability to do as he pleased throughout known space. He quickly learned of the conflict between the New Republic and the Empire; this gave him the opportunity to use his abilities once more. Deeming the Empire to be more of an ally to the Chiss Ascendancy as it was more stable and powerful, Celo set out for Imperial space, offering his services and expertise. Galactic Empire Service (14 ABY–15 ABY) After the Empire took Celo in, they evaluated him for his loyalty to the Empire and what he could do skillwise. Realizing quickly that he had all the skills they needed for service in the Bureau of Operations, they commissioned him as a System Director. His ability to blend in to other places and his knowledge of alien cultures made him the perfect man for the Empire to employ with its intelligence network. Celo quickly made a name for hiimself as an independent businessman. He set out for Ithor and created an information security business called "Infinite Horizon." This business is the basis he used to travel throughout New Republic and Imperial space. His travels to different worlds to primarily include Coruscant landed him several different contacts and interested buyers in the security equipment that he sells. His dealings eventually landed him a meeting with Tyy'sun Eson, a prominant businessman, where several major business contracts were agreed upon. The contents of the meeting landed Celo a huge contract, and a way for him to get information to sell. Along with any transaction he made Celo was attempting to make it known that he was wishing to purchase information and sell it to anyone that wanted it. Celo knew, of course, this openess would land him in places most would dare not venture. Coruscant Intel(15 ABY) After making prominent contacts in known space, Celo returned to his base of operations aboard the HIMS Malevolence. From here he was called upon by the Grand Admiral Danik Kreldin to gather information and plan new intelligence networks. Roughly a month later Celo's tasking was complete; letting him implement some of his plans and prepare the way for a planned invasion of Coruscant. At the conclusion of his intel work, he retired, leaving the Empire behind to take care of his business and relax on a nice beach. Independent Retirement Enjoying being an Independent player, and is around to watch the workings of the galaxy. He is selling his business as he has gone into retirement. He has faded from the realm of the galaxy into an existence of peace and solitude. Personal File Promotions *Previous Promotions Classified *14 ABY - 15 ABY System Director *Retirement in 15 ABY Medals and Awards *Classified Battle History *Classified RP Logs *None at this time OOC Info Celo served as the system director for Coruscant, employing the Empire's Intelligence might against the NR. He sometimes got wrapped up in underworld activites to get the job done, and met on the outside is very deceptive. After that, he retired to pursue other jobs. Category:Chiss Celo'gnaritas'Subnoto